


Like Rabbits

by temporalesca



Series: Teacher Porn [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but there are handjobs, it's not the full buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai and Takeda go on a date to a really fancy restaurant, and then they hump like teenagers on Takeda's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmenskie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmenskie/gifts).



> This is for Colin, because he drew me Haikyuu!! Harry Potter AU over two months ago. I'm sorry for taking so long, but also you should know better than to trust me to finish things within a reasonable timeframe.

Ukai shifted his weight from one foot to another as he checked his watch. It was only two minutes past seven so Takeda could barely considered late, but Ukai was growing more uncomfortable standing outside the restaurant in his suit with each tick of the second hand. He wasn’t used to going on dates requiring this level of dressing up. In fact, he barely went on any dates at all, much to the despair of his mother. Because he came out to his parents in high school, he was luckily able to avoid the increasing pressure of providing grandkids that his older brother was facing, but his parents still expected him to settle down with someone, and the sooner, the better.

“Hello Ukai, I’m so sorry I’m late!” Takeda called from a few feet away as he hurried towards the restaraunt. “I hope you weren’t waiting long!”

“Nah, I’ve only been here for a couple of minutes,” Ukai said with a grin. Even if he had been waiting long, Ukai had waited longer for less attractive guys, so it wouldn’t have bothered him. “Shall we go inside?”

“Sure,” Takeda said, smiling. “This place is really great; I really think you’re going to like it.”

They were seated at a small table with a cloth tablecloth and cloth napkins and some tiny candles and even the menus were fancy, and Ukai was maybe, just maybe, freaking out a little.

His panic must have been written across his face despite his efforts to hide it because Takeda shot him a soothing smile and asked, “Shall we take a look at the drink menu first?”

Ukai glanced at the first pages and saw just how many varieties of wine there were and how expensive they everything was.

“Um, Takeda?” he asked, already feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up the back of his neck.

“Yes, Ukai?”

“I actually...,” Ukai trailed off. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I don’t really like wine...”  When Takeda had first suggested going somewhere a little nicer on their next date, Ukai had been all for it, but now he was praying that the floor would swallow him up whole. He had always been more of a low-key kind of guy, and this kind of stuff was way above his paygrade.

“Oh, that’s fine!” Takeda smiled. “There are a selection of beers at the back, and they sell wine by the glass, so I can just get that.”

Ukai smiled gratefully as he flipped to the back of the drinks menu. He still didn’t recognize any of the brands of beer, but at least he had a better chance of finding something he liked.

Takeda must have noticed Ukai’s discomfort, because he placed his hand over Ukai’s own, and gave it a light squeeze.

After they had placed their orders, they lapsed comfortably into a conversation about the volleyball team. Ukai was finding that there were fewer and fewer things that he needed to explain to Takeda, and felt a surge of affection towards the other man. Takeda was trying his hardest to learn as much as he could about volleyball, and Ukai found it very endearing.

When the waiter returned with their food, a silence fell over them as they dug in heartily. Ukai had never really grown out of his college kid eating habits and was shoveling his food into his mouth. Takeda ate more slowly, taking time to portion out his food and wiping his mouth after each bite. Ukai noticed the stark difference between their eating habits and felt a hot flush creep up his neck. He usually didn’t care what his dates thought about his eating habits, but this was Takeda, and he really wanted to show that he could act like an adult, despite not really feeling like one.

“How’s your food?” Takeda asked.

Ukai hurriedly swallowed the bite in his mouth. He didn’t accidentally start to choke, so that’s one point in his favor.

“Yeah, uh, it’s really good! How’s yours?”

“Simply excellent. The chef here is quite talented. The spices really bring out the flavor in the beef and the sauce compliments it quite well. Ah, sorry! That was too poetic!” Takeda said, flushing slightly.

“No, no, you’re fine,” Ukai said. He realized that he had been staring at Takeda, and tore his gaze away from the other man’s face and returned to looking down at his food.

“Would you like some?”

Ukai accepted some of Takeda’s food from his plate. He tried to really taste it to understand what Takeda was talking about with the flavors, but his simplistic mind could only think “delicious.” He would have been an awful food critic.

“Here, take some of mine,” Ukai offered.

Takeda thanked him and took some of his food off of his plate. His eyes closed as he savored the bite and Ukai’s eyes widened as he _swore_ he heard a soft moan come from the other man. Like, what the fuck was that? His food was good, but not _that_ good. Takeda was fucking with him, right? This couldn’t be real.

Takeda opened his eyes and asked him a question about his parents, and Ukai needed to take a deep breath to try to calm his pounding heart.

“I’m trying to convince them to take someone on part time,” Ukai answered, trying to maintain normalcy. “With the Spring High coming up, I can’t spend as much time at the store, and they shouldn’t have to cover my work between the two of them. I’m trying to convince some of my buddies from the neighborhood association to help out, but many of them have their own jobs. We’ll see.”

Takeda nodded. “I’m sorry, I feel like this is partially my fault. I didn’t mean to place strain on your family.”

Ukai laughed loudly. “This is _completely_ your fault. You seduced me into coaching these brats. But it’s fine. My parents are proud of me for taking up my grandfather’s legacy. Maybe this is what it takes to get my elder brother to visit more often, the lout.”

“You have an elder brother?  I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, he’s a fancy lawyer. A parent’s dream, except that he hasn’t gotten married or had kids yet. He has a steady girlfriend, so my parents are hopeful, but if you ask me, they’ll be waiting around for at least another five years.”

They lapsed into a comfortable conversation about their families, and slowly moved onto other topics. Ukai was in the middle of telling a story about getting in trouble for a prank he pulled in high school when the feeling of a foot on his leg made him jump so high he hit his knee on the table and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from swearing loudly.

“Is everything okay?” Takeda asked innocently, as if his foot wasn’t slowly travelling up Ukai’s shin.

“Y-yeah,” Ukai stuttered. He was sure his face was flame red, but if Takeda wasn’t making a big deal out of what was going on, he sure as hell wasn’t going to either.  He couldn’t believe that this was a thing that could really be happening. Takeda had a round face, which made him look young and innocent, and made Ukai forget how forward he could be.

He tried to resume his story as if nothing was happening. The problem, however, was that his blood was steadily heading from his brain to his groin, making it very hard for him to remember what came next. Thankfully, the waiter came by and interrupted the two of them.

“Are you two finished with your food?”

“Yes, thank you. And I think we’d like the check too, please,” Takeda said. Ukai could only nod in agreement, and thank his lucky stars that Takeda’s foot left his leg and returned to his shoe. By the time that they were ready to leave, Ukai’s boner had gone away, which he was grateful for. He would have rather knocked himself out on the table than get up to leave with a noticeable hard-on.

“I’ll walk you home,” Ukai said as they left the restaurant.

“You don’t have to.”

“Your place isn’t too far. It’s not a big deal.” Ukai responded casually, but his hands were sweating slightly and his heart was beating in his ears. Takeda’s place was in the other direction, but he really just wanted to spend some more time with the other man.

“Thanks,” Takeda said, a wide smile crossing his face.

As they walked, Ukai felt Takeda’s hand bump into his. He ignored it the first time, but after it happened a second time, he figured Takeda was trying to hint at something.

He took a deep breath and grabbed Takeda’s hand. He stole a glance at the other man out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to notice that Takeda had a small smile on his lips and a faint blush across his cheeks.

The walk to Takeda’s apartment was much too short for Ukai’s liking. Before he knew it, they were outside of Takeda’s building and Ukai was desperately trying to think of something to say that wasn’t stupid.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Takeda asked quietly.

“I’d love to, thanks,” Ukai said, a small smile crossing his lips.

Takeda let them into his apartment and told Ukai to make himself comfortable on the couch while he got them each a beer. Ukai sat down on the edge of the seat, and Takeda joined him shortly after, placing the two opened beers on his coffee table. They were quiet for a moment; enjoying their beers and lost in thought, before Takeda spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I just need to do this,” he said, before cupping Ukai’s face in his hands and kissing him solidly on the lips.

This was not their first kiss- in fact, they had had quite a few- so Ukai wasted no time in kissing Takeda back enthusiastically.

Takeda matched his enthusiasm, and Ukai ended up with his back on the couch and Takeda sitting on top of him, but he was far from complaining.

Takeda’s mouth was hot and wet and he made these needy little sounds that sent the Ukai’s blood rushing straight to his dick. He felt Takeda push his shirt up and one hand skate over his chest until it got to a nipple, which was tweaked roughly. Ukai gasped into the kiss, and he felt Takeda’s lips curve into a smile against his own. Takeda started to pay more attention to his chest, scraping nails lightly and pinching him lightly.  Ukai wished that he could seem more cool and collected, but his dick was already embarrassingly hard. Takeda must have felt it, since he was sitting right on top of Ukai’s dick.  He obvioulsly didn’t mind, though, as he chose that exact moment to grind down onto Ukai’s lap. Ukai’s brain shut down, and he thrust back up instictively. Takeda responded by rolling his hips, and Ukai’s hips jerked, trying to get friction.

“Takeda,” Ukai gasped, breaking the kiss, “please.”

Takeda scooted back on Ukai’s lap and dragged Ukai’s pants down just enough so that his cock was free. He was expecting a sly comment from Takeda on the state of his erection, but fortune was on his side. Takeda didn’t say anything, only spat on his hand for a bit of lubrication and wrapped it around Ukai’s dick. Ukai almost came from that visual alone. Not even in his fantasies would he had pictured the schoolteacher doing something as lewd as that. Takeda’s left hand returned to play with Ukai’s nipple and his right hand twisted around the base of Ukai’s cock.

Ukai’s hands drifted up to thread through Takeda’s hair. He then pulled Takeda’s head roughly, exposing his neck.

“A-ah,” Takeda gulped, responding in turn by squeezing Ukai’s dick and pumping it faster. Ukai’s breath quickened and he grabbed at Takeda’s shirt. Takeda allowed him to pull it over his head and throw it aside. Takeda was not as muscular as Ukai was, since he was a literature teacher, and not a former high school athlete who worked in a convenience store, but Ukai still admired his lithe body and the trail of hair leading up from his pants.

Takeda took advantage of Ukai’s distraction by quickening his pace and suddenly Ukai was cumming across his stomach. His chest was heaving, and his face flushed red. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had finished. It was like he was back in high school again, trying to get off with a boy in his bedroom while his parents were in another room.

Takeda didn’t seem to care that Ukai had gotten off so quickly. In fact, the other man’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was rutting against his thigh.

“Keishin... Keishin, please,” Takeda whined softly.

Ukai ignored the sticky mess that was cooling on his own stomach and unfastened Takeda’s pants.

He took Takeda’s dick in his hand and he barely had time to do anything before Takeda was thrusting into his hand. Ukai used his other hand to cup Takeda’s balls. Takeda let out little breathy gasps and whispered “Keishin, Keishin, Keishin, Keishin” into his ear. If Ukai hadn’t just bust a nut, he probably would have been rock hard at the sounds that Takeda was making.

Ukai had never done this to anyone else, but he knew that it felt really good when he did it to himself, so he used the hand that was lightly squeezing Takeda’s balls and pressed two fingers against the skin behind Takeda’s scrotum. Takeda started panting harder, and Ukai tried to match his strokes to Takeda’s thrusting. It didn’t take very long before Takeda was also squirting onto Ukai’s stomach.

Takeda sighed and flopped down onto Ukai. Ukai winced at the mess still on his stomach getting onto Takeda, but that was Takeda’s choice, not his.

“Sorry I used your first name. I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous of me,” Takeda whispered into his ear.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ukai replied. “I actually... really liked it.”

“That’s good,” Takeda said, moving over to kiss Ukai lazily on the lips. “Do... you want to stay over?”

Ukai sighed heavily. “I do really want to, but I’m supposed to work early tomorrow. It’s probably better if I go back now. If I stay the night, I’ll never want to leave.”

“Alright,” Takeda shifted, and then froze. “What do you want to do about the, uh, mess?”

Takeda’s face was bright red, and Ukai cringed at the thought. “Just get me a couple of tissues, I’ll shower when I get home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, whatever, it’s fine.”

Takeda got up off of Ukai, pecking his lips one last time before he left, and returned with a box of tissues. Ukai did his best to clean himself off before pulling his shirt down where it had been bunched up around his armpits.

“Let’s do this again soon,” he said, sounding suave for probably the first time that day.

Takeda gawked at him and Ukai immediately turned bright red. “I didn’t mean it like that!” Ukai stuttered. “I meant a date, but, I mean, that is, if you want to... we-could-do-this-again-soon,” he blurted out.

Takeda’s expression turned into a small smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
